


浪内短车

by msyj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msyj/pseuds/msyj
Summary: 注意：非常简短





	浪内短车

浪哥一手抓住马儿脚腕抬高 咬住马儿穿着袜子的脚趾 另一只手压着阴茎抵在马儿还穿着外裤的腿间会阴处来回摩擦 激得马儿仰头大喘气 浪哥看马儿完全兴奋的样子 自己也急色起来 隔着外裤啃马儿会阴 扒了马儿外裤之后马儿自觉张腿 浪哥却把他翻过来后入了 本来是马儿撅着屁股迎合 浪哥用力挺撞了一会儿后马儿基本就平趴在床单上了 屌被摁在床单上擦得又疼又爽 浪哥不挺动了 就深插着摇着屁股碾马儿 马儿被碾得猛拱了一下 浪哥趁他拱起来的功夫手伸到马儿身下把屌朝后拨 然后一边骑马儿的屁股一边用手从后面一下一下的揪马儿的屌 马儿被拽得哭叫 被浪哥骑着难以挣动 但射的时候还是带劲地小幅度扭屁股 射在大腿间的床单上 浪哥更用力地钉住马儿扭动的屁股 结果就是插得更深了 蛋都挤着马儿的蛋 整条阴茎都被高潮中的马儿撮得紧 射在了里面

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.xvideos.com/video6854209/epilepsies_orgasms  
> 抄袭了以上gv的开头部分  
> 这个gv结尾部分有点让人惊慌 其中一位男主有癫痫 虽然也可能是演的 担心人命不想看高潮癫痫的话就光看个开头吧


End file.
